The Ninth year and Beyond
by Nix123
Summary: This story is about Harry and Ron's proposals.
1. Chapter 1

"Ginny and I have some wonderful news," said Harry while holding Ginny's and hand looking about the table filled with the people he loved the most," we are getting married."

The table burst into chaos of congratulations and applause.

"Oh goodness! How wonderful!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley over everyone else.

"That's wonderful you two! How did he propose, Ginny?" asked Hermione once the commotion settled.

"Well, we had volunteered to ya know, um, rebuild and transport students' items back to their owners," Ginny started cautiously because of the still open wound, "and we were the last ones on the platform because we were checking that everything was claimed. After we checked, we left the platform and a few feet away, Harry stopped me and said…"

"I stopped her at the place where I was standing when I first laid my eyes on her and I told her that, and then I said, 'I first saw you here almost eight years ago and I loved you right off the bat. I loved you because you were a part of your family who freely and kindly helped me through the platform. A year later, I loved you, again, because you we my best friend's sister and I thought you were cute because you had this adorable crush on me. And then over the next year my love for you grew because I could not imagine a life without you after it almost happened in the Chamber. The next year, my fourth year, I started to love you in a different way, but I made, no forced, myself to like Cho Chang instead, because Ron would have had my head it he knew that I liked you. My admiration grew over the next few years, until in my last year I couldn't help it any more. My loves for you had grown together and I knew you were the only one for me. This year, I left you. I couldn't put you in any more danger that you already were. I had witnessed you almost die and couldn't see it actually happen to you. I am so glad that you forgave me.'" Harry looked around the table and saw the awe at his sentimental speech in all the women's eyes and bits of jealousy in some of the guys as they realized how bad their proposals looked in comparison, and he continued, "so then I got down on one knee and said, 'Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you make me the luckiest and happiest man in the world and marry me, because I love you and promise that I will never leave you ever again.'"

"Awe, Harry, that's _so_ sweet," Hermione exclaimed.

"I am so lucky that she forgave me and that she said 'yes,'" finished Harry as he looked in the love of his life's eyes.

All around the table, the family looked on at the happy couple, except for Ron, who just looked extremely confused.

"Vat's wrong Ronald?" asked Fleur.

"Harry and Ginny's story reminded me," answered Ron, as he turned to Hermione, "Hey Hermione, wanna get married?"

"RONALD!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley before Hermione could answer, "That is _no_ way to propose, especially after Harry just poured his heart out to your little sister! You should be…"

"It's all right Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, cutting Mrs. Weasley off, "if Ron had asked any other way I would have assumed one of you had hexed him. That was a very Ron way and it's the Ron I love so," turning to Ron, "of course I will marry you."

The table burst out again, just as it had over Ginny and Harry's announcement, until one voice, the voice of reason in all matters of the family, "What are you four going to do about school, since you boys will not be returning, while Ginny and Hermione properly finish out their education?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapters, they should start picking up soon. Also, sorry for the wait, but I am busy during the week and will probably update once a week or so. I am trying to stick as close to cannon as possible, but the year differences my be off and I am not sure how I am going to work Ginny's quidditch career in yet so...**

**Disclaimer: I am not associated with, related to, and/or J.K. Rowling**

* * *

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_First off, I would like to extend my congratulations on your engagement to Ms. Weasley. I always had an inkling that you two would end up together. Secondly, I am inviting you to take the open position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor here at Hogwarts. As you know, due to the recent events, the program will need to be rebuilt, and I can think of no one better for the job. I have talked with the Minister of Magic, and taking this position will be considered your auror training, if you so choose to take it. Please return this letter with your decision as soon as your it has been made._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_First off, I would like to extend my congratulations on your engagement to Ms. Granger. I always had an inkling that you two would end up together. Secondly, I am inviting you to take the open position as Head of Gryffindor house here at Hogwarts. As you know, since as Headmistress I may not lead a house, the house is of in need of a head leader, and I can think of no one better for the job. I have talked with the Minister of Magic, and taking this position will be considered your auror training, if you so choose to take it. Along with your duties as Head of Gryffindor, you will also serve as help to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, as they help to rebuild the program. Please  
return this letter with your decision as soon as your it has been made._

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

"Mum," started Ginny at the breakfast table, "Harry and I have figured out what we are going to do about my going to school."

"That's wonderful," Mrs. Weasley stated over her pan, "so what is your solution, and do not even try to get out of going back…"

"With all due respect Mrs. Weasley," Harry cut in, "I would never let Ginny get out of finishing her education, but we do not have to worry about that anymore, because I received a letter from Professor McGonagall yesterday. She is inviting me to take the position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. She has also spoken with Kingsley, and it will be considered my auror training."

"Oh, now that is wonderful son," replied Arthur, "right Molly-dear?"

"Yes, I am glad that they figured it out. How about you Ronald?" asked Mrs. Weasley turning to face Hermione and Ron, "What are you two going to do?"

"Well, we were going to announce it at dinner, but Ron also received a letter from Professor McGonagall. He is taking the position of Head of Gryffindor House, along with assisting the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry now, rebuild the program."

"Oh Ronald, working as a teacher! I never thought that I would see the day," Gushed Molly, "Now Ron, you cannot, _cannot_ be a bad influence on those impressionable students or…"

"Don't worry Mum," interjected Ginny, "Harry, Hermione, and I will keep him in line."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am ****so**** sorry that it's been like two weeks, but i have been super busy. Anyway here is the next chapter, its short bet after this one they are going to (hopefully [probably]) get longer. *disclaimer i am not J.K. Rowling or even closely related to her the characters do not belong to me that belong to jkr (my queen)**

* * *

Ginny woke with a groan and snuggled closer into Harry's chest. Looking up into his face she traced his handsome features with her eyes and thought of how lucky she was to be engaged to such a wonderful man. He looked so peaceful now, especially after the nightmare he had had last night. At the beginning of the summer, her mother had not let them sleep together, even though they were not doing anything aside from sleeping, but after a couple of Harry's nightmares, from which only Ginny could wake him and calm him down, Mrs. Weasley had finally agreed to let them share the room so that when Harry had the episodes the whole Burrow did not have to be woken up.

Ginny felt Harry's arms tighten around her and watched his eyes focus on her.

"Ginny, love, I am so sorry for last night," whispered Harry.

"Love, it is not your fault," replied Ginny brushing the hair out of his eyes, "I was expecting one considering that we are returning to Hogwarts today."

Harry groaned and pulled her closer still, "I always couldn't wait to go back because I thought it was the best place in the whole world, but that was until I got to lay here with you," he said as he kissed her head.

"I love you too, but we best be getting up before Mum sends Ron in here and we have to hear about how disgusting we are all day."

"He's only jealous that neither him nor Hermione get nightmares, therefore they can't stay together," Harry laughed.

"That's not true," exclaimed a rather red-colored Ron standing in the doorway, "it's not disgusting because I'm jealous, it's disgusting because you two are my best mate and my sister!"

"'_But Mum, Harry and Ginny get to stay together! Why can't 'Moine and I? It's not like we are going to _do_ anything!_'" Harry quoted causing Ginny to laugh and Ron to go three shades redder, "Yah mate, I am positive that it is because we're your sister and best mate!"

"Ronald, go tell mum that we are coming," said Ginny.

"Why don't you just come with me?" questioned Ron.

"Mum doesn't want us down there naked does she?" responded Ginny watching Ron's face in amusement, while Harry stifled a laugh.

"She's only kidding Ron," said Harry as Ron's shock started turning to anger, "see?" he added as he got out of the bed.

* * *

**Alright... It's up to you guys, should I skip through the school year and into the next summer, where the story will pick up, the chapter will be longer, and the updates closer together, or write about the school year, where the chapters will be alot of fluff, short, and updates will be farther apart? Please review with your anwser and what you think about the story!**


End file.
